


Faster Than Light again

by russianczarsoup



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Female on Male Rape, Futanari, Gen, Other, Outer Space, Penis Growth, Rape, droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianczarsoup/pseuds/russianczarsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star date 2543<br/>New earth date 1/ 12/ 145 A.S. </p><p>***Closed Comms***<br/>0384039</p><p>Kyle Phlemal<br/>---><br/>Tommy Machinator </p><p>    The attached black box log is the first of the many stories I have that prove my use of my theory of the existence of multiple universes. My intense enthusiasm is curbed by how time and energy consuming it can be to reproduce the effect of reaching some fragment that proves the existence of this exact crew in different universes. I'll only include results that show the crew as close to being this same one as I can find them and try to show somehow that this is the same ship and crew appearing and that they're hailing from different versions of the universe we live in.<br/>Then you'll take me seriously and then I'll show you my findings.<br/>You already know about the Kestrel? A ship that saved the remnants of the federation from being destroyed by the- then, rebel forces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than Light again

Jenna's Log

It, it just can't end like this  
I mean, I guess I can say what I want but here I am  
The formal language doesn’t matter anymore, there are slim chances anyone will see this log  
Hell, these stupid things are supposed to be private and they never were  
We’re so many light years away that I know no one will even snoop on me  
I remembered the stupid post graduation lecture when I first accepted a post  
I laughed on the inside as, that dumb guy and his journal in space, he should have been checking the jump core from the beginning, he made no sense  
But I’m here now and the whole point of this thing seems pretty obvious  
I’m my last confidant 

I try to imagine momma at first base hugging me when I’d come home from primary school  
When I right this stuff  
Try to train my mental association or whatever, see if it works

I know Carl has a pussy  
Whenever we reach an outpost with a federation archive, I look up old earth internet page articles about the transgender movement

I’m not gonna let this pass me by now, I don’t feel the best about what I’m gonna do but, this is my last chance I still have the box from Engi

We’re gonna jump soon, first of many in my small hope

Jenna’s log

 

I've been having this nagging feeling leaving the corridor to come into my quarters, the feeling of familiarity wasn't homely. It was scary  
It was like it was scary to learn something I knew inside when I came back into my quarters 

The first jump took us to a beacon with a civilian merchant ship repairing  
When we hailed them they said they had a trade deal with the Mantis  
That can happen?! No wonder he was in this slice of the black  
The guy on comms was human

I wa thinking about the way it was so hard to tell, if they had one, you know?  
That’s part of why I keep looking, looking at different people and faces  
Way back when, gay guys would get upset when they found out, men could pass perfectly for having been a women most people wouldn’t find out if they didn’t want them to

I got in so much trouble for trying to check Craig Longson in school  
I kept saying I just wanna see it  
How much trouble would I have gotten into if I said then what I was looking for  
No one asked me, sure, but then again, I guess we Trans-blah, isn’t a thing anymore

I laid there feeling like the bed gave me no comfort my promise to myself to live my dreams keeps me in the zone  
I made sure my droid was programmed right set it away until I could catch my moment  
Away team detail now

Jenna’s log

We got all the scrap and fuel we need to keep jumping and jumping like the beginning  
As soon as she’s hot we jump  
The suit is getting tight down there I’m hoping they don’t notice  
I sure wasn’t getting boners before  
One time we jumped and we found pirates in an asteroid field  
I was ready to fire my weapons cause they were already cookn  
John was all like,” Nah! Don’t shoot, they’re stuck!” fuck man, you can’t  
You just can be sure of at least one thing when you see that paint job, you know?  
But John was already hailing them  
He said they couldn’t hail us on over comms the normal way  
He was getting text file permission hails and took them since that wasn’t tied to the other  
Systems on the ship  
They had commandeered the pirate vessel and got trapped lost and stuck in the asteroid  
John spent a couple hours showing them how to run the simulated tutorial in the OS  
How some human slaves beats mantis slavers is amazing

We did waste a little time but, better safe than sorry  
Plus we could have still used the scraps, you never know what we’ll come across out there  
I was worried when we ran into the automated ship near the rebel outpost  
I thought I would lose my chance  
My ship mates are good people  
I have to focus and stay hard  
Makes me giggle to think about it still, I like when John and Carl don’t know what I’m laughing about

I think I’ll call you Magdaline  
I can’t remember where that’s from

Jenna's Log

Magdaline,  
I was practicing, you know?  
Looking at myself in the mirror holding my dick felt so powerful  
I tried to imagine it like you said  
I’ll take my chance as soon as we get it  
I’m excited  
I’m terrified  
I’m doing this because of the circumstances I’m in, not because I’m evil, right?  
How would I get to do this if I wasn’t evil though? Where did this interest come from?  
We could really die out here, gotta stay hard  
I just can’t deal with the idea of going without raping him  
I kept staring at it on the screen when I typed it  
I’m gonna rape a man with a vagina  
Eww that word vagina is dirty somehow, it’s weird to use that word  
I wish you could hug me maggs

Jenna’s Log

Maggs, this is it  
Thank you for being here  
Okay okay, it happened , it happened like this  
John was so good but they had so many weapons  
All I could think was how John said he uses the dash and the windows to dodge  
Which makes no sense to me but, whatever  
He must have been looking at it all when it happened, right?  
Their ship practically blew up all over ours before the bridge went  
I hoped it was instant for him, I was balling when I activated the rape machine  
Craig said over radio he stopped the engine room breaches and was gonna help me seal off the connection to the bridge and the other rooms  
I could hear him seeing the rape machine  
I ran there so fast incase he managed to stop it  
It was freaky to see him held up there inside a robot man over it’s knees, spreading him out like that  
How quick did that shit happen?  
I got right in there and tore my pants off  
The robot already ripped his clothes off in the crotch  
There was no dick just the pussy  
I don’t know what to say it was like  
Once I got hugged by a large sweaty human man and felt my arm in his under arm pit  
I guess it felt like forcing my way inside somebody  
I forced myself in again and again  
I held onto the robot by the handles in the back, it was like riding a bull standing her up  
The girl ones were cows?  
Then I started to choke him  
I started yelling in his face really loud  
I could tell he wasn’t awake, he was kind of limp the whole time  
But then sometimes his eyes would part a little open or he’d gasp  
I could feel him twitch the times I would ram him and stay in  
I can feel why Terry would ask me to cum inside  
Damn, it’s so dumb now but it felt amazing to be all like,  
You want this dick  
Take it  
You’re my bitch  
I’m dominating you  
Hahaha, I made it! I did it before I died! No one can get me back for this!  
OMG, Maggs, I don’t know what to think, that was the best rush of my life  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
I regret not trying the penis pills before, I would fantasize about it so often  
But never thought of how things could be  
I wish you could look at this happening  
Can you feel me maggs  
Oh- maggie this feels so amazing  
I’ll hold you since you can’t hold me  
Yes! You’re so warm  
Yesh yes yes yes

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice I left out some in-between entries and some data that wasn't relevant to the story, but you get the deal by now, don't you? Be assured, all data files included with the text are un-tampered with by me. They have the full entry logs, their encryption data, log dates, ect. I know you had access to the kestrel black box after they decommissioned her I found out about things you helped cover up about the last stand story. I await your reply eagerly. 
> 
> Best regards  
> THAT Kyle Phlemal


End file.
